Callihan Family
The Callihan Family is one of the few families on the television series, Amateurs. Members Current * Grandfather Callihan * Maeve Callihan * Louis Callihan * Rose Callihan * Flynn Callihan * Alfred Callihan * Edith Callihan * Aunt Letti * Kathleen Callihan * Darren Callihan * Unnamed Callihan Children * Kane Callihan- He was the older brother of Daniel and Harper. He died drowning in a lake at the age of 19. * Harper Callihan - Harper is the late husband of Judith Callihan and is a member of the Callihan Family, via Alfred and Edith Callihan. He, his brother and sister-in-law left for America where he met Judith Oberlin where the two had a daughter. He died a few months after Deidre. * Daniel Callihan - Daniel is the widow of Deidre Callihan and mother of Ronnie, Quinn and Jess Callihan. He is currently in a relationship with Carmen Scarletta. Originally from Kenya, he and Deidre married and moved to United States. * Deidre Callihan (nee` Eliade) - Deidre is the daughter of Bahati and Ekon Eliade, sister of Kiah Eliade, mother of Jess, Quinn and Ronnie Callihan and grandmother to Quinn's twins Juniper and Dagwood. Prior to marrying Daniel, she had a lover which resulted in a baby boy whom her lover raised by himself. She went on to marry Daniel and have three daughters Quinn, Ronnie and Jess. She later died in a car accident. * Judith Callihan - The aunt-by marriage and surrogate mother to Jess. She is currently married to L.A. Maxwell with whom she has two children, Prudence and Ross, with. She's also the mother of Alyson and step-mother to Billie. * Alyson Callihan - The only child of Harper and Judith Callihan. She's Judith's oldest daughter and half-sister to Prudence Maxwell and Ross Maxwell as well as Billie's step-sister. She is the mother of Grover. * Salim - Deidre's son, the first-born child and oldest of her children. Daniel's step-son. His conception was unexpected as Deidre and S'Yan were teenagers at the time. She gave up her baby after he was born to his father where he was raised by him. * Quinn Callihan - The eldest born daughter of Deidre and Daniel Callihan and mother of twins Juniper and Dagwood Callihan. She' s the former fiancee` of her childrens' father, Dixon. * Ronnie Callihan - The middle born daughter of Deidre and Daniel Callihan. She is a nurse and often helps out her sister and her friends. She's the former fiance of Will Collidge. * Jess Callihan - The last born child of Deidre and Daniel Callihan. She is currently a student at Robert E. Lee High School and the girlfriend of childhood friend Harris James. * Juniper Callihan - The twin sister of Dagwood and daughter of Quinn Callihan and Dixon Shackelford. * Dagwood Callihan - The twin brother of Juniper and son of Quinn Callihan and Dixon Shackelford. * Taj Dzana - The youngest son of Jess Callihan and Kwezi Dzana. * Abioye Dzana - The oldest son of Jess Callihan and Kwezi Dzana. * Olivia Dzana - The oldest daughter of Jess Callihan and Kwezi Dzana. * Amari Dzana - The youngest daughter of Jess Callihan and Kwezi Dzana. * Kwezi Dzana - The late husband of Jess Callihan and father of Abioye, Olivia, Taj and Amari Dzana. He died while visiting his homeland. * Grover Callihan - The son of Alyson and her one-night stand, Bobby Palmer. =